Friendship X Love X HXH
by demetrioiiil
Summary: This story is ONE SHOT and "maybe" OOC or OC PAIR: Gon and Killua Rated T for safety :) Credits To REEYACHAN :D Beta-ed


Hi Everyone :D  
Deme-kun here. This is my first fanfic.  
Beta-ed by my good friend Reeyachan :D

Hope you all like it :D  
Thank You so Much.

Credits to Reeyachan and for helping me with this fanfiction and for encouraging me to make one HAHA :D

* * *

After a long day of training and hunting, Gon and Killua arrived to a hotel.

Gon: Hi!

Attendant: Hello.

Killua: We would like one room please, just overnight.

Attendant: Okay, sir.

The attendant kept her eyes on the two boys, wondering why they had only rented one room.

Attendant: Sir? Do you want an extra bed for your friend?

Killua: Nope.

Attendant: Okay, sir.

The attendant ignored her thoughts, never minding the fact that the she was curious about them, especially with their age and all. She gave Killua the key card to their hotel room ad the two boys went up immediately. They were exhausted after all.

Gon: Ugh! I am so tired! Ne, Killua? Why did we get only one room with one bed?

Killua: . . .

Gon: Huh? Then we will share the same bed?

Gon innocently smiled while looking at his best friend, also wondering why he took only one room with one bed.

Killua: Goodnight, Gon.

Gon: Goodnight, Killua!

Gon flashed a wide heart-warming smile at Killua. The latter blushed without a reason.

Killua: Go to sleep.

After a few minutes, Gon fell asleep, but Killua was still wide awake. He didn't feel sleepy at all. He was thinking and was just staring at his sleeping best friend, and then he suddenly let sound come out of his throat–softly whispering, without an essay to be heard.

Killua: Gon… maybe I just wanted to be close to you this night and maybe that's the reason why. I want to stay with you forever… I don't want anything else. It's just you who makes me feel complete. You make me feel special and everything, you know. I would like you to stay with me and I could never forget what you said before; "Let's travel the world together, Killua." I hope you could be with me and never leave me…

Killua's voice faded with a tear dropping from his right eye. He meant the words, but he somehow didn't want Gon to hear them. It's not like him. But it was inevitable that night. He couldn't hold it in anymore. He pursed his lips and cursed himself mentally for dropping a tear.

Then suddenly, Gon opened his eyes. He was awakened by Killua's voice, and he was listening the whole time. The thoughtful spiky haired kid turned to his best friend.

Gon: Killua, don't worry, I will never leave you nor will I be away. I will be here by your side. Ne?

A slight tint of pink was visible on Gon's cheeks while slowly and softly talking to Killua.

The latter was startled because of Gon's voice and was a little embarrassed about the words he said when he thought that Gon was asleep. A slight tint of pink was also visible on Killua's cheeks that time. It has always been like this; whenever Gon sweet talks, assuring him of his loyalty, he becomes like this–flushed, muted. And before his fragile senses could feel it, Gon's strong arms were wrapped around Killua with such force that only _he_ could withstand, only _him_ he wanted on to give it to. Killua did not know how to describe his unexplainable emotions at that time; his knees felt weak, but he never felt stronger than ever, he wanted to cry, but he never felt such joy in his life before. A small smile crept on his face and his arms absent-mindedly returned the embrace.

A few seconds they stayed there, then afterwards…

Gon: Let's sleep now, ne, Killua?

Killua: Okay, Gon.

The boys pulled up the covers set themselves to sleep facing each other. Gon closed his eyes with a smile on his face. Killua blinked while watching his best friend drift off to dreamland. He smiled with that one thought instilled in his mind; _I love you, Gon. Thank you._ Killua meekly put an arm around Gon and the latter snuggled close to him–both fell asleep with a smile on their face.

END.

_BETA'S NOTES: I've added a_ lot_ of mushy things. I hope you don't mind. ^^;; Love story writer ako eh so, can't freaking help it. Lol~ Pa-double check nalang before posting tapos delete mo nalang yung sobrang mushy. Hehe. I had to describe Killua's feelings and I based everything on the flow of the story so yeah~ ^3^_


End file.
